PC and CF cards, which are both herein referred to as data cards, commonly include a circuit board and a housing surrounding the circuit board, with the housing including top and bottom housing halves. Each housing half includes a sheet metal shield with a main wall lying in a horizontal plane and with opposite vertical side walls. A data card kit includes such a housing, which is sold to a data card maker that makes its own circuit board and mounts circuit components thereon, and which assembles the housing around the circuit board assembly. Previously, the housing halves have been joined by welding together side walls of the housing halves and/or by allowing sheet metal tabs with free ends extending from one housing half to hook to the other housing half. Welding equipment, whether for metal or plastic, is costly and requires the assembled housing halves to be moved to a special welding station, while hooking the housing halves together with tabs having free ends results in a housing that is not rigid. A pair of data card housing halves that could be readily assembled around a circuit board to create a data card with a rigid housing that provided a high degree of shielding against EMI (Electromagnetic Interference) would be of value.